


My Little Finger

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 007 fest Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Dialogue only</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Finger

“Oh…”

“What’s wrong, Quartermaster?”

“Ohhh….”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Unh… oh… leave the cats out of it…. Oh!”

“You like that, do you?”

“Mmmm, I… I….”

“I’ve rendered you speechless….”

“Well… you’ve had plenty of… practice.”

“No… no practice necessary when there’s passion.”

“Oh… right there… yes….”

“Nice.”

“Uh… oh… God… you….”

“No need to call me ‘God,’ but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Wanker.”

“Really, Q? Calling names?”

“Berk.”

“And I thought you loved me.”

“I really, really… hate… you… right… now….”

“Hmmm?”

“Oh… ohhhhhh.…”

“I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”

“You… oh… James.…”

“That’s more like it.”

“Oh….”

“Q?”

“Ohhh.…”

“Mmm… I love your little sex sounds.”

“Oh.… ahh… ahh... ahhh….”

“That’s it.”

“Ahhhhhhhhh….”

“And… my work here is done.”

“Oh….”

“You can thank me later.”

“Mmm….”

“Love you like this.”

“Mmm…?”

“Boneless… melting under my attention.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Goodnight, Q.”

“I’ll do you in the morning.”

“Promises, promises.”


End file.
